When The Two Worlds Clashed
by GirlWhoReadsAtNight
Summary: It is the golden trio's fifth year at hogwarts, and Percy and Nico have been sent to teach at Hogwarts. Percico in later chapters. Set 3 years after the giant war. ON HIATUS :/
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: If there are any corrections, any mistakes or anything that you would like in future chapters, please pm me or use the review button. Even if it is just a note about how the story sucks, I would really appreciate the honesty.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: One

Location: Hogwarts

Harry's POV

Harry, along with the other occupants of the great hall, was slowly coming to terms with the fact that the pink toad's (boring and seemingly well-rehearsed) speech was never going to end, and, subsequently, they were never going to be served dinner, and subsequently to that, his now gnawing hunger was never going to be satisfied.

As he stared at the tauntingly empty plate on the table, Harry's stomach was now moaning and groaning and had formed an alliance with his intestines to lead a rebellion against his reputation for not having wierd noises come out of his abdominal region.

He was so busy wallowing in his misery that he almost didn't notice when the speech ( and, in his opinion, eternity) came to an end.

Dumbledore thanked her for the illuminating (*cough* boring *cough*) speech and just when Harry thought he was going to call up the food ( he still didn't know how the man did it), the old professor said ,"There is now only one more thing which requires your attention before you gorge yourselves on our wonderful food, and that is the announcement of two new professors."

"But I thought every post was taken?", asked Ron, who looked devastated at being denied food for even one more minute, let alone the five that usually accompanied the announcement of a new professor, and this was two.

"Obviously not, Ron," said Hermione with a sigh,"Look at the two empty chairs on the teachers' table."

Now that she had said it, Harry saw them too- two chairs sitting together to McGonagall's right.

Before the discussion could be taken any farther, the doors of the Great Hall banged open, and slowly swung shut behind two black-haired boys - one with deep black eyes and the other with swirling sea green ones - who couldn't have been older than twenty.

"We apologise for being late, Professor Dumbledore," said the older looking one, the one with sea green eyes.

Harry was sitting rather far away from the teachers' table, but even from his seat, he could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling.

"That's quite all right," he said. And then, he turned to the students and said,"Students, please welcome your new teachers, Professor Perseus Jackson and Professor Nico di Angelo."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Okay,(hopefully existent) readers, here's the deal. I don't care if it is a good review, a bad review, a sad review, a mad review, a childish review or just hate mail. I want to know how this thing is, because, according to me, if something which sucks is not told it sucks, then the amount of suck just keeps on increasing.

P.S.: I am sorry if what I did to Annabeth in this chapter is downright cruel, but it was necessary (now I hate myself for doing it).

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Two

Location: Nico's Head

Nico's POV

What surprised Nico about this quest was not the existence of witches and wizards. _That_ he already knew of( after all, he did work in the land of the dead, and witches and wizards were all over the place).

What surprised Nico was not the fact that the school was named Hogwarts. He had laughed about it with Ariana Dumbledore(one of the nicest ghosts he knew) when he had first heard about it, and that had been years , wizards had a soft spot for names that were...interesting.

No, what really surprised Nico was that it was Chiron who proposed it, and not his father.

The one and only Lord Hades of the Underworld, Lord of the dead and the God of riches, the all powerful Master of Death himself, had been grumbling about a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle for what Persephone said was the entire of the past half century.

Hades, for as long as Nico had known him, had been calling this particular man the most childish and immature names possible when he thought nobody could hear him. In fact, one undead maid swore she saw him drawing rude cartoons about the Dark Lord and owling them to some newspaper called the 'Daily Prophet'.

Yes, many wizards had successfully created horcruxes, and yes, each horcrux still felt like a slap to the face to Nico, but one man making seven of them was like being tied up hanging from the cieling by his feet in front of a wall dedicated to graffittied insults about him, with his hair dyed bubblegum pink.

Really, Nico had seen this quest coming ten miles off, and was not surprised in the least when he and Percy were chosen for it. This was an important quest, and could only be given to the best of the best.

Nico was an obvious choice, of course. He had not failed a single quest yet, and Hades would have gone ballistic if his son had not been the one dealing with this. He knew Hazel would have loved to go to a magic school, but he had to agree that she needed a break after the crazy amount of work she had been doing(she had been magically helping with building and repair problems at both camps, literally).

And Percy...Nico thought it would be safe to say that there was not a single demigod, alive or dead, who was as ruthless as Percy. After what had happened to Annabeth, Percy had never been the same.

After Tartarus, Annabeth had been...broken. At least, that was what it looked like to Nico- like the thing that had held her together for so long had simply turned to glass, held her up as long as the war lasted, and then shattered into a million pieces.

Maybe that is why, he thought, when faced with a hoard of monsters a few months after the war, she had simply fallen down on her knees and let them rip her apart, not raising a finger to save herself.

Later, Nico realised she might have been the reason Percy had jumped into the Styx the day after the funeral.

Nico couldn't, wouldn't, allow any more of his friends to die.

Maybe that had been why he had jumped in right after Percy.

Maybe that had been why he had pulled the gasping and shaking Sea Prince out of the water, both heroes gaining the curse of Achilles in the process.

Maybe that was why he still let him talk to her ghost.

Maybe that was why, weeks later, when Percy had asked him to be his roommate, he had agreed.

Because he would jump right back into Tartarus before he let anyone hurt any of his friends again.

Maybe that was why he hadn't killed himself years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Be brutally honest, even if it makes me feel like shit, even if it makes you feel like shit, and even if it makes Obama feel like shit, because if you lie to me while reviewing, then you are shit. To the universe and chemistry, that is. To me, you just stop existing. The atheist says amen.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Three

Location: Diagon Alley

Percy's POV

If you did not know Percy Jackson very very well, you would never have been able to tell he had changed. Sometimes, even his friends didn't reallly see it. He hid it so well that it only one person knew how much Annabeth's death 3 years ago had truly affected him.

And that person was none other than Nico di Angelo.

In many ways, Percy was glad it was Nico. If it had been anyone else who had followed him to the Styx, they wouldn't have understood. They would have given him the 'she wouldn't have wanted you to do this' conversation and pointless sympathy without knowing the half of it.

But Nico hadn't done any of that.

Nico had ignored the fact that Poseidon would most probably kill him if he went anywhere close to a water body and jumped after him.

Nico had pulled him out of river, half dead and wanting to be fully so, and breathed life back into him.

Nico had pulled him against himself with a simple, "I know, believe me, I know." and held him for what seemed like years.

Nico had made him promise not to do that again.

Nico had let him talk to her ghost.

And Percy had latched himself on to the other demigod, carefully listening to the 'How To Look Like You Don't Give A Single Fuck About What Happened' lessons Nico had given him every evening at 7 o' clock the first few months, practicing with him until neither could beat the other at swordplay, sharing an apartment with him, and trying to learn how to play music from him.

He thanked the Gods every morning when he felt like he wanted to die in his bed that it had been Nico di Angelo who had found him.

That is why, when Nico told him about the quest, he didn't moan and groan about it like he usually did, but eagerly followed him to the Hecate cabin to get his wand, and equally willingly let Nico shadow travel him to a busy street in what looked like London.

Nico seemed to know exactly what to do. He had told Percy everything about the wizarding world, and they had both taken weird looking pills that had given them magic and instant knowledge of all a twenty year old wizard should know, but Nico clearly had a lot more knowledge about it than Percy.

After everything Percy had seen, though, the wall moving to give way to a vibrant, crowded street didn't even elicite a raised eyebrow from him.

Why not? was his only thought as he made his way onto the street.

Had he thought of the Olympian Gods as selfish? Yes. Self-centered? Yes. Powerful? Yes. Slightly crazy? All the time. Demanding? Oh, you have no idea. Proud? Definitely.

But in all his eight years knowing about them, Percy had never expected them to be thoughtful.

That was probably why his mouth had dropped open when the (very old and very bald) goblin had asked the two of them if they would like to draw money from the recently opened joint vault under the names of Perseus Jackson and Nico di Angelo.

Nico, of course, had probably known about this, because he calmly took out a little silver key and handed it to the (now slightly suspicious) goblin.

After filling two very heavy bags with coins which were just made to be carried around(note the sarcasm. At least Drachmae and Denarii were valuable enough for ten of them to last a month), they headed out to the street-themed supermarket.

Percy could truthfully sat that this was one of the weirdest places he had ever seen, and he had seen Olympus on Protest Day(don't ask if you value your sanity).

The first stop they made was a small, albeit well-kept, shop called 'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the amazingly stereotypical wizard clothing(which Nico refused to even try. He said he wasn't a big fan of resembling the Grim Reaper).

After buying a few sets of robes for himself(the only thing Nico bought was one set of dress robes. He said it was for emergencies.), Percy followed Nico to a Potions Ingredients shop, which just managed to give him a full blast of just how wacko wizards were.

The next place they visited was Eyelop's Owl Emporium(both now licking at double chocolate ice-creams because Nico just couldn't resist). It smelled worse than Jason's failed attempts at cooking, but the sheer variety of animals overrode that. Both Percy and Nico ended up getting an owl. Percy's was a brown owl and Nico's was a snowy white .

Then, they went to the book store, which was, judging from his expression, what Nico had been waiting for all day. Contrary to popular belief, Nico was a bookworm.

And after spending hours waiting for Nico to get his nose out of a book he had latched on to, Percy was starting to believe that they were finally prepared for this quest.

Author's second note: Can we please have a vote for percico here? In your reviews, tell me if you want it to happen or not. If no decision is reached, it will automatically start from chapter 5 or chapter 6.

Yours,

Shruti


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thank you all for telling me your views on percico. Based on any further comments I get, this chapter will be interpreted either this way or that. Just so you know, I might not be able to update every morning anymore, but maybe every second one.

P.S.: To all percabeth shippers, don't be mad at me until you have finished the chapter.

P.P.S.: To all those who didn't leave an email address, the responses to your comments are at the end of the chapter

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Four

Location: The Hogwarts Express

Percy's POV

If he hadn't had the curse of Achilles, Percy would have probably still run headfirst at the wall.

But he did have the curse of Achilles, so he managed to look a little more dignified while doing it.

But now, the running at walls part was over and he and Nico were sitting in one of the teachers' compartments, which they had all to themselves, bone-tired (a little because they had practically run all the way from the taxi to the train, and mostly because that was what the curse of Achilles did) and panting slightly.

If your average human being had tried to cover that distance in that time lugging those trunks and cages behind them, they would have collapsed halfway and would not have been able to get back up.

They both drank some water(Percy poured some over his head), and waited until their breathing got back to normal. Percy had taken the seat by the window, watching the seemingly endless expanse of green roll slowly by. After a few minutes, Nico lay down on the seat, resting his head in Percy's lap, and began to what Percy called sleep breathe- in through the nose, ot through the mouth in little puffs.

Sometimes, Percy was painfully reminded of just how old his closest friend was. At times like those, 93 years of hurt, anger and sorrow would leak out through the carefully consructed shell he had surrounded himself with.

Other times, like now, Percy realised how young Nico really was- with all the worry and frown lines gone, his face completely relaxed, a small smile playing on full Italian lips, the Ghost King looked like a normal seventeen-year-old. Like the person he deserved to be.

Unconciously running his hands through the other demigod's hair, Percy began gradually drifting off and almost missed the sudden change in Nico's expression.

The smile was gone, replaced by what could only be called pure, unadulterated agony. Nico had stopped sleep-breathing and was now whimpering in pain, and Percy knew instantly what the nightmare was about- Tartarus.

Many times people mistook Tartarus as hell. Tartarus was not hell. The fields of punishment were hell. No, Tartarus was ten times worse than hell.

And it killed Percy that Nico had gone there alone.

As Nico's whimpers turned to moans and then screams, Percy silently thanked whomever had soundproofed the compartments. He knew from experience that it was futile to even try to wake Nico when he was having a nightmare.

With an exceptionally loud scream, Nico woke up. He was sweating and shaking, tears falling from his eyes, and Percy did what he had done every time Nico had had a nightmare for the past three years- he pulled the son of Hades into his arms and stroked his hair, saying that he was here, that he was always going to be here, that he didn't have to talk about it if he didn't want to, that he was safe, that they were alive, that he was not in that place anymore, and that he was never, ever going back in there again.

Slowly, Nico's sobs subsided to sniffles, and the sniffles were reduced to gasps, and then it was just heavy, choked breaths. And then, finally, Nico was okay again.

And then, finally, Percy was able to breathe again.

After Percy forced Nico to drink some nectar, and force-fed him ambrosia, they went back to their old position, only this time with their chests pressed together.

As much as he would deny it, Percy had to admit that there was something innately comforting in feeling Nico's heart beat against his own.

Okay, so here goes;

To Guest: i am really sorry, but unless people tell me to, there is really no way ill do it.

To Kilarowsi (Guest) : He is my favourite character too, and oh yes, i will.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Okay, guys, I gave you all five days to decide. Five days are up and the results of the votes are: percico: 11, no percico: 2. This is an aggregate of all the pms and reviews I have received until now. But if you are one of the people who liked percabeth more, worry not. Read the chapter before bringing out the flamethrowers. And tell me if you want anything in the later chapters.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Five

Location: Hogwarts Express

Nico's POV

The worst thing about Nico's nightmares was that they were true. The fact that he vividly remember Ed each one of them came as a close second.

But ever since he had moved in with Percy, they had been a little better. Perhaps it had something to do with having someone who had the exact same nightmares nearby, but though they were still bad, Nico remembered them being _horrible._ No matter the reason, he rarely spent the day thinking about the horrors of the night anymore.

And around a year ago, to his great surprise, the ghost king had actually started having _good_ dreams. The first one had scared the living daylights out of him, but he had slowly gotten used to them.

In fact, he had started having one as he fell asleep with Percy against him. It was a little strange, and had blue birthday cake popping in at completely random tomes, but it made Nico so happy he wanted to throw up.

After about two hours of slightly insane bliss, the prince of shadows woke up to find himself ...sitting on Percy's lap. But after three years of sharing an apartment with the son of Poseidon, this didn't even manage to elicite a reaction from him.

He tried (desperately) to go back to sleep by snuggling closer to Percy (using him like a pillow of sorts), but it was two in the afternoon and Apollo must really hate him, because the sun had decided to shine just that much brighter that day.

Nico knew ADHD personally, and from what he knew, it really hated being trapped inside a train compartment with a sleeping Sea Prince, so he went on ahead and started to shake Percy.

"Percy, wake up, I'm bored. Percy, wake _up",_ he slurred, but Percy just put his arms around Nico and mumbled something about five more minutes and started snoring softy against his neck.

Nico really hadn't wanted to do this, but being bored was actually slightly worse than being tortured by Giants(and he spoke from experience), so he snaked a hand around Percy and touched him lightly on his Achilles' spot. As the kelp-for-brains idiot had sometimes done this to wake him from a particularly bad nightmare, Nico knew _exactly_ how that felt- like thousand bolts of pure unadulterated caffeine.

Percy awoke with a jolt and in second the ghost king had a sword to his throat, which was quickly turned back into a pen when its owner saw who it was. For once, Percy looked dead serious.

There is something horribly disturbing about your best friend looking serious like that, so Nico asked him what the problem was.

"I had a dream about ...Annabeth." Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Percy's dreams had always been a little too accurate, even by demigod standards, and if he had had a dream about Annabeth, there was next to no chance of him not knowing."I know,Nico, and I know that you do, too."

The guilt that had been _gnawing_ at his insides for the past few days suddenly intensified ten times over.

But seriously, how long could he _possibly_ have hid from Percy Jackson that Annabeth Chase had chosen to be reborn?

And _of course_ Nico had known. With his position, how could he have not?

After the Giant war, as the only living son of Hades, he had been made the Head of Spirit Allocation at the underworld. It meant that though it was only the three judges who could choose whether a spirit went to Elysium, Asphodel or the Fields of Punishment, but it was Nico who got to decide where the spirit would be located in Elysium, it how they woul be tortured in the Fields of Punishment.

In short, it was pretty much impossible for him _not_ to have known.

He had expected Percy to be angry with him. He had expected Percy to scream and throw a fit. What he had not expected Percy to do was look at him with infinite sadness in his vivid sea-green eyes and say,"Can I...Will you let me talk to her one last time?"

In answer - he was far too afraid of this sad/calm Percy to answer - the ghost king clicked his fingers and Annabeth appeared inside the compartment.

It is a popular myth that ghosts tend to be opalescent figures. But this was only true for those who had escaped judgement. Annabeth's ghost looked like she would have at the height of her prime- around twenty five.

"Percy, I know you are hurt, but I can explain, just please listen to me I -"

"Will this make you happy?" was all Percy said.

Annabeth looked down at the floor as she slowly nodded.

"Then Zeus knows you deserve it."

And that was it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Just in case you guys were worried that I might have abandoned this story, I have not and am not planning to anytime soon, so relax and accept this triple update as an apology [which is really wounding to my over-inflated ego, by the way]. Also, someone who would like to go unmentioned has sent me a PM asking two questions which I think you might be thinking about asking too: a]What happened to Solangelo, and b]Could you please explain Nico's exact status in the story. The answer to these is at the end of the chapter, just in case you would like to know.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Six

Location: Hogwarts

Hermione's POV

Hermione's sharp brown eyes, along with every other pair in the hall, followed the two new teachers as they made their way to the long table at the front. Around her, she could hear gasps and appreciative comments as everyone in the hall noticed just how ridiculously good-looking they were.

It was not her place to question Dumbledore's actions, but these two did not look like they could even come close to Hogwarts standards - one of them looked seventeen! - and in their OWL year, this could not be good. She determined that there was almost a 70% chance of them ending up like Lockhart- competently stupid.

Also, there was something strange about the two new Professors that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was not the waves of power rolling off of them(though that _was_ strange), and it was not the fact that the younger one was wearing muggle clothes(leather pants and an Aviator jacket). It was almost like they weren't real, like there was a thin layer of mist surrounding them.

"This year, Professor di Angelo and Professor Jackson willl be teaching a subject which had been taken off the original curriculum forty-nine years ago", Dumbledore was saying,"but a few schools like Dumstrang still insist on teaching it. A decision was made by the school board to reintroduce Physical Defence after we were reminded of its importance by an ...acquaintance of mine."

Hermione wondered who this acquaintance might be, but was met with a blank wall.

She was soon distracted by the image of Ron trying to form coherent sentences with his mouth full of half-chewed food(which she was sure was now permanently seared onto her retinas).

When all the plates had been cleared away magically, Dumbledore stood up to give out the start of term notices, and Hermione got ready to pick up the heavy bag of books she carried around with her all the time(What if she got bored? What if she needed them? What if she was being forced to listen to a pink-clad toad and needed to tune it out?), when she heard Dumbledore say something different.

Something about the two new Professors.

"...of October. Also, due to their desire to learn more about the school and its occupants, Professor Jackson and Professor di Angelo will be sitting at each house table on a rotating schedule, starting tomorrow."

Interesting.

 _Very_ interesting.

Around her, Hermione could hear excited whispers and giggles, and rolled her eyes. The point was not that the two teachers were drop-dead gorgeous. The _point_ was that they had a new subject this year.

What would Physical Defense even _be_ like? For once, Hermione had absolutely no idea what to expect in a class.

Well, she would just have to wait and see.

As she was leaving the hall, the fifteen-year-old prodigy idly noted that she had seen not a single ghost that day.

Nico's POV

Percy had a mask on.

The only reason Nico knew this was because it was the same mask he himself had worn for over four years. He could have bet a thousand Drachmae that Percy was actually screaming on the inside.

They rose from the long table where all the teachers sat, and followed the headmaster to a griffin-shaped statue. The old Professor muttered something about bubble-gum, and the griffin turned to reveal a long, _long_ staircase.

When they reached the office,he took his seat behind an antique wood table, and looked at them with eyes that were piercingly blue - not as bright or nearly as alive as Thalia's or Jason's but bright enough to look like they could look right through you to the other side of the room.

"I do not know how to thank you enough for coming here to help us with the war", he began.

Percy, seemingly unable to restrain himself, said,"Oh, it's all right, sir. After two wars, what's one more?" Nico couldn't help but agree, though he did it silently.

"The two of you are now official members of the Order of the Phoenix", said the old man,"Would you like to know what that would entail?"

They nodded.

"You will have to spend the Christmas and Easter holidays at Order headquarters, and tell the members about...what you are." A slightly guilty look painted itself on the man's face.

After telling them which teachers knew about the reason - the _real_ reason - they were in the castle(Professor McGonagall and himself), Dumbledore asked them about their powers, which he was apparently unaware of.

Nico turned to look at Percy, who was looking at him, and gave a slight nod, indicating that the Son of Poseidon should go first.

Percy explained his powers (sans titles, of course. _That_ would have taken hours.): His control over water, his ability to heal others with water, water travel (kind of like shadow travel), the curse of Achilles, his ability to breathe underwater and his ability to talk to horses and sea creatures.

Nico went next, telling the Headmaster (whose eyes were progressively getting wider and wider) about all he could do: summon hellfire, control the shadows, shadow travel, ask anyone's soul to leave their body at a moment's notice (Percy liked to call this one 'Sudden Death'), change age at will (Hades had been shocked he had not known about this one) and command the dead and all creatures of the underworld. He also told the wizened old man about the Curse of Achilles and his other _...job_.

Dumbledore took in a shaky breath, and said, equally shakily,"I can see why two were enough for this...I take it that the two of you would be the most powerful of your kind?"

"Actually, no", said Percy, and the Headmaster looked amazed.

" _More_ powerful than you?" he asked.

" _As_ powerful. There are three others who are as powerful as us. Thalia and Jason Grace - children of Zeus, and Hazel Levesque - daughter of Hades. There are also many others who come extremely close to our level of power. If the need arises, it is likely that they will come here to assist us."

Yes, Nico observed, the mask was at work all right.

After thanking them again, Dumbledore gave them directions to their office (joint; third floor), their classroom(second floor), and their rooms (adjacent with a door connecting them; sixth floor).

They were sitting cross-legged on Percy's bed and Percy was rambling about something or the other when Nico decided he couldn't take it anymore. The mask had to come off.

"Percy drop the act", he snapped, probably in the middle of Percy's sentence, but he could not have cared less if he tried.

Percy ignored him and continued jabbering, but his voice was now almost two whole octaves higher.

"Percy", Nico said softly and put his hand on his.

Percy's POV

All it took was one look from Nico - that exact same look he had given him when he had pulled him out of the Styx, that look that said he _knew_ \- and Percy was transformed into a sobbing, shaking (and damn near wailing) mess.

He clutched blindly for the Son of Hades, and Nico held him close, reminding him painfully of that night at the banks of the Styx.

 _Well,_ he thought, _I had lost her then and I have lost her now._

"She would have loved this place", he said through a haze of tears,"She would have gone on and on about the arches and the ceiling and- and-" The Sea Prince's speech was cut short by another bout of sobs.

He was vaguely aware of Nico whispering something into his ear, but it took a long time for him to register anything other than the Ghost King's lips moving against his skin.

"Sleep, Percy...You have...to sleep...it's late", he deciphered in broken fragmants. It almost made him laugh hysterically that Nico was being sensible, even now.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He tried again.

On his third try, he was able to force out one sentence, nine syllables: _I don't think I'll be able to._

The next morning, Percy would remember Nico softly singing him to sleep.

The next morning, Percy would remember falling asleep with his head on Nico's lap.

The next morning, Percy would think that the part where he had summoned his last bit of strength and pressed his lips to Nico's had been a dream.

The next morning, Percy would wake up to Nico fast asleep with his head on Percy's chest.

The next morning, Percy would wonder why he hadn't had any nightmares that night.

Author's note part 2: Hope you guys liked that and here is the reply to those two questions I told you about at the beginning of the chapter.

 _What happened to Solangelo?_

Okay, so I hope you know that according to basically everyone, including Uncle Rick himself, Solangelo took a really long time to become a full-blown relationship. All this time, Nico was at Camp Half-Blood. According to Uncle Rick, their turning from acquaintances to friends covers a time-span of _months_. In this story, Percy asked Nico to be his roommate, and thus to move out of camp after about three months, not giving Solangelo time to turn into a relationship at all. Will and Nico are still really good friends, though.

 _What is Nico's current status?_

Relationship-wise, Nico is, in this story, single. He has, however, had a few past relationships and several one-night stands with various people and maybe a few gods. Position-wise, Nico is the Supreme Decider of the Underworld, invincible, immensely powerful and practically immortal (as he tells Dumbledore in this chapter, changing age at will is a gift received by a few select children of Hades). The Olympians and Demigods from both camps accept that his status is slightly higher than that of a minor god.

This is the reply to a review posted without an email address by Guest: I never noticed there was a problem with the spelling and grammar, but I'll check and try to correct it. Thank you for pointing it out, though, I'll be more careful from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This one is really short, but important.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Seven

Location: Malfoy Manor

Lucius' POV

Alternative jolts, of fear, anticipation, terror and curiosity wracked the veins of the tall, blond, perfect example of a stuck-up snob.

The Dark Lord himself sat at the head of the table usually used for banquets and fancy get-togethers, his Death Eaters seated along the sides, each of them flinching every time their Lord's voice broke the pin-drop silence.

"What do we know about these two... _unforeseen factors?_ "he was now asking, his high voice cold and clear in the room filled far below its usual capacity.

The Death Eaters jumped.

"They are powerful, my Lord", said Severus in his deep baritone.(Lucius turned his nose up in disgust, but if the Dark Lord said he was worthy, he was worthy, the half-blooded scum)"Far more powerful than Dumbledore himself."

The Dark Lord's head turned sharply as gasps were heard in the room. _What was this vermin suggesting?_

"More powerful than Dumbledore?"said the Lord, and only a fool would answer a question asked like that. "Do you think it might be possible to...add them to our numbers?"

"It may be, my Lord.", replied Severus."They are American, and do not have much knowledge of you. It might be possible that they have not taken sides...yet."

"Get them to me", said the Dark Lord, his tone sending a chill down Lucius' spine.

Two seconds later, a series of cracks filled the air.

Five seconds later, anyone would have said the hall had been deserted for weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: If you like it, if you hate it, if you can't decide what you think about it, there's a little review button which you just have to click to tell me. Don't be shy in what you write, because otherwise I'll never know what needs to change, and then everything will go downhill. Also, I'd like to tell you that there's going to be a tiny little twist to the classic Percico story here- Percy's the one with the crush.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Eight

Location: Hogwarts

Percy's POV

Percy woke up with a dull weight on his chest.

He had dreamed of Nico again.

He had dreamed of holding him, kissing him, doing things to him that had the Prince of Shadows gasping, moaning, begging and _screaming_ his name. He had been having these dreams for a few months now.

And then he realized that the weight on his chest was the head of the subject of his dreams, and turned beet red before counting to ten and then slowly shook Nico awake.

Nico's POV

Someone was shaking him awake. Probably Percy.

He opened his eyes a bit, not wanting to wake up. It was the crick in his neck which finally woke him up.

"Your chest is a terrible pillow, you know that?"he asked groggily when he realized what he had been sleeping on, and extricated himself from the extremely uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in.

"It's not like like your thigh would win the Pillow Awards", said Percy, rubbing his own neck.

"Don't be a drama queen, Perce", said Nico,"It's not like you've never fallen asleep on my lap before."

Suddenly, Nico remembered Percy kissing him before falling asleep. But Percy probably didn't even remember that. He'd been delirious and had fallen asleep right afterwards, after all. _What a shame_ , he thought to himself, not caring much.

"What time is it?"he asked.

Percy checked his watch and told him it was Seven Thirty and then flopped back onto the bed.

"Get up, you kelp-for-brains idiot. Breakfast starts at Eight and then we need to torture fifteen-year-olds at eleven."

Percy yawned in response and mumbled something about wanting about wanting to die into his (unused) pillow.

Nico fumed. _He_ had had to deal with a literal _platoon_ of ghosts asking him for permission to stay in the castle _one by one. He_ had had to condemn three hundred and forty-eight souls to their individual afterlives until three in the morning. _He_ had had to sleep literally _folded in half_ , and _Percy_ wanted to die. Now that made _so_ much sense.

When he told (shouted) all this to Percy, all the idiot Son of Poseidon did was stare at him open-mouthed (why was he staring at him?) and said,"I thought you took a year off?"

The Supreme Condemner of the Underworld shook his head a little sadly, all the hours of sleep he could have had flashing away before his eyes, and said," They don't have any replacements for me, I'm the only invincible Son of Hades out there, remember? Also dad's moods are so much better now...Percy, don't fall asleep on me!"

The Ghost King went right back to shaking the snoring demigod.

Nico had just finished taking a shower and had barely put on a pair of black skinny jeans (all his belongings had been waiting for him next to his bed) when there was a hesitant knock on the door between his room and Percy's.

He opened it to reveal Percy, still in the clothes he had worn the previous day.

Percy's POV

Nico opened the door and, trying to get this over as soon as possible, Percy asked him if he could borrow some pants.

"Pants? Percy, why do you want my pants?"asked Nico.

Still staring at the floor, Percy told him that he had forgotten to pack his.

Nico laughed - actually _laughed_ at him, the arrogant, good-looking bastard - and turned around to get him the requested article of clothing.

Finally looking up, percy felt all the blood in his body rush up to his face when he realised that nico - did he do this to him on _purpose_?- was shirtless.

Percy was too busy watching the Dark Prince's muscles ripple across the tattoos on his back - a large pair of angel wings on his upper back with their tips on Nico's biceps that Percy thought were just _sexy_ ( _don't think about it, Perce, don't think about it)_ \- to notice that he was already back with a pair of black jeans.

Reluctantly, Percy stopped staring at Nico's chest and went back to his room, unable to think about anything other than how the Ghost King's legs looked in those skinny jeans.

Harry's POV

Ron was groaning.

Harry tried to shut out the sound by concentrating on his own timetable, but that made _him_ want to groan too. The only thing he was even _remotely_ looking forward to the entire day was Physical Defense.

"Oh, look", said Hermione."They must have decided to start with the Gryffindor table."

Harry looked up to see what she meant, and found the two Physical Defense teachers walking towards them aimlessly- of course they would be walking towards them, they were they only ones at the Gryffindor table this early in the morning. Harry noticed, with a small amount of surprise, that they were both in Muggle clothes- jeans and t-shirts, and the younger one had what looked like a leather jacket slung on his shoulder.

They introduced themselves and Harry had to admit - even though he was pretty sure he was straight - that they were hot. There was something in the way the younger one - Nico, he'd asked them to call him - moved that made Harry think of a panther or a leopard. They were both very obviously built, but still lean. As expected, Ginny was openly staring at them with slightly glazed eyes.

It was an unexpected relief that neither of them displayed any sort of reaction when they found out Harry's name. _They have probably only ever heard of me in passing._

After a few minutes of surprisingly comfortable conversation, Nico said, completely out of the blue,"I'm going to take pity on you, Jackson."

"Oh thank the Gods", said Percy (he'd asked them to call him by his nickname).

Harry and the others looked at them in confusion. What were they talking about?

Nico drew a smartphone from his back pocket and began scrolling down his contacts. Hermione gasped.

"How does it even _work_ here?" she asked.

Nico looked at her for a second and said, sounding very much like Hermione herself when she was explaining something to them,"Its signal is modified so that it is magically undetectable and highly amplified. So basically, I could be calling from the moon and it would still connect." Hermione's eyes looked like they wanted to pop out of her head.

Then it seemed like whoever he had been calling had picked up because Nico said, "May I speak to Queen Hylla?"

 _Queen Hylla?_

"Yes, ma'am, I understand that it is midnight there. Oh, hey, Hylla, how're you doing? I'm fine, just wanted to order something. It's kind of an emergency. No, not _that_ kind of emergency. Okay, I'll text you the items. Yes, of course I'll call you later. Sleep tight."He ended the call and immediately began jabbing at the touchscreen.

"Fifteen seconds, Perce", he said after a while," Think you can, ah, _hold your horses_ that long?"

For some reason, Percy turned a little red before saying, his voice dripping sarcasm, "Yes, of course, Mr I'm-on-first-name-terms-with-a-scary-as-Hades-girl-who-would-like-a-dead-Percy-for-her-birthday."

 _What the actual-?_

Nico sighed, saying, "Am I not allowed to talk to my best friend's big sister, Percy?"

Harry could now say that he was effectively baffled.

Percy pouted,"I thought _I_ was your best friend?"

Harry really didn't have the right to question Dumbledore's appointments, but he could not see the headmaster actually hired these two immature _children_ to teach them.

His rather accusatory line of thought was cut short by a wrapped package appearing on his plate of bacon and eggs. Said package was immediately snatched up by Percy, who abruptly got up and left the table.

 _Why did he do that?_ wondered Harry

"Why did he do that?"asked Ron.

Nico didn't even look up from his food before saying,"Oh, he forgot to pack his pants and was wearing ones he borrowed from me."

 _Oh._

 _Wait, what?_

"So that was what the phone call was about?" asked Hermione."How did the package arrive so fast?"

Nico answered with alot of technical terms which both Harry and Ron listened to with slightly open mouths, signalling that their brains had taken a break from understanding what their ears were hearing.

Nico , Harry noticed, seemed to be hellbent on not looking people in the eye. Though he didn't really know why, Harry was thankful for it. Nico's eyes were like endless pits, as if he had seen much more than any human being was supposed to see. This trait they shared with Percy's, which looked like the sea on a calm morning, different shades of blue-green swirling around, had to work hard to look away from them.

Another thing the two pairs of eyes had in common was that, up close, they both looked like shattered glass.

Harry was extremely confused, and painfully ignorant, but one thing he was sure of.

 _This year was going to be interesting._


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: This chapter is really late. You might want an excuse, but I know you want the chapter more, so let's get to it.

Title: When The Two Worlds Clashed

Author: GirlWhoReadsAtNight

Chapter: Nine

Location: Hogwarts

Ron's POV

Contrary to popular belief, the eldest son of Arthur Weasley did possess the ability to think. And right now, he was thinking about a certain duo of Hogwarts teachers.

Percy and Nico confused him.

There was no other way to say it. All through their conversation at the breakfast table, they had said not a single word about themselves (except for when they had supplied their names and ages, of course). But there was one sure-shot way to clear this (highly justified) confusion.

It was common knowledge to all of Hogwart's residents that one Professor Binns, a ghost who was so old he had forgotten his own first name, was the single most knowledgeable entity in the castle, even more so that Albus Dumbledore himself. Over the centuries, it had come to be something of a tradition for his students to ask him about new teachers.

And who was Ron Weasley to break tradition?

So when History of Magic rolled by, incidentally the first lesson of the year, Ron pinched his nose, rubbed his eyes, cracked his knuckles, hit himself upside the head, and mentally prepared himself to not fall asleep within the first ten seconds of the hour he was going to spend in the classroom.

Five minutes later, he was fast asleep and snoring with his head on his desk, having pleasant dreams of purple hippogriffs spinning Hungarian Horntails around in a waltz, while the Wierd Sisters worked their slightly insane magic in the background and Acromantulas in tutus and green roller skates served them Firewhiskey in Butterbeer mugs.

Suddenly, the Weird Sisters screamed out in harmony."Ron Weasley! Ronald! Ron!"

 _Can't they see I'm busy?_

"You had to ask him about them, right, Ron? Wake up! Harry, why is he not waking up?"

The next instant, an intense pain shot through the back of Ron's skull as his vision blurred and the hippogriff he had been dancing with turned into Hermione. He turned out to see a very guilty-looking Harry, who had his History textbook raised up in front of him.

 _Why did Harry hit me with ten centuries of magic?_

And then, remembering the reason for his resolve to not sleep (Ron mentally noted that his resolve was not something he should rely on in the near future), he raised his hand.

It took Professor Binns a grand total of three minutes and twenty seven seconds to look up from his notes. "Yes, Arthur?" he asked.

Choosing to ignore the fact that his own teacher had mistaken him for his father, Ron said,"Sir, what do you know about Professor Jackson and Professor di Angelo?"

The ghost professor, instead of answering, turned slightly more opaque, which Ron guessed would be the ghostly equivalent of paling.

"Sir?" he asked again, not entirely sure he had heard him.

Professor Binns turned sharply towards him, and, in a tone of utmost terror, said,"I know nothing about them, you understand? _Nothing._ "

The teacher's outburst left everyone gaping at him. Never, in all the centuries he had taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had Professor Binns ever been known to display the slightest sliver human emotion.

Then, looking slightly shocked that the students in his class were actually listening to him, he went right back to explaining how Ragnor the Rambunctious had done something no one cared to remember anymore.

When the bell signalling the end of the lesson sounded, Hermione woke Ron and Harry, who, having no more reason to stay awake any longer, had happily set out to travel Dreamland, and the trio made their way to the Divination tower.

Well, it was a trio until Hermione decided to ditch Divination in favor of rereading her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ for the umpteenth time, a decision Ron couldn't really blame her for.

"Why do you think Binns won't tell us about Percy and Nico?" he asked Harry as they rounded the last corridor that let to Divination.

"I dunno, Ron," he said,"but Binns looked _scared_. Wonder why, though..."

All through Divination, Ron's brain tried (unsuccessfully) to fuigure out why Binns had looked like that.

By the time the lesson ended, the overgrown insect otherwise known as Sybill P. Trelawney was in tears, because no one was _listening_ , not even Parvati and Lavender.

The reason for this was obvious: the next lesson was Physical Defense.

* * *

Hermione magically reappeared next to them as they made their way to the classroom.

"What do you think it's going to be like?"she asked."They haven't assigned us any books, so obviously it's practical, but d'you think it will be more towards..." And after that Ron pretty much tuned her out.

As they strode into the room, Hermione reduced her volume, but not by much. The classroom was strangely devoid of furniture, but still managed to look a lot more welcoming than Snape's dungeon. The only scholarly supply present was an old blackboard (and Percy, if you counted teachers as scholarly supplies).

Percy clapped twice, and the room fell silent.

"Hey guys,"he said, his American accent glaringly out of place,"my name is Perseus Jackson, but please call me Percy. This year, my friend Nico and I will be teaching you how to physically defend yourself. I know both this subject and I are new to you, so you are free to ask any questions you have."

A hand shot up into the air."Yes?" asked Percy with a smile that garnered a few giggles from the crowd of students.

"Sir-"

"Actually, I'd prefer Percy."

"Percy," corrected Lavender Brown with a small blush, "where is Professor di Angelo?"

"Li'l ol' me?" said a voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned around, surprised that they had somehow failed to notice an entire human being. Said human being was leaning against the wall and filing his nails.

Nico's accent was what Ron's mum would have called 'four courses of Italian with American for the fifth'. He wore all black, which contrasted sharply with his ivory skin- not pale, not creamy, _ivory_. It looked like snow, and Ron had the strangest urge to touch it to check whether it was even real. Nico's hair and eyes were both pure black, but while his hair had just that tiny bit of a gloss, his eyes were like twin bottomless pits of darkness. _Nobody_ should be allowed to be that perfect.

Nico raised his right eyebrow and smiled a sly, crooked smile (this, of course, earned a few more giggles from the students) and made to stand next to Percy..

Ron's gaze shifted from Nico to Percy, and he very grumpily ate his previous words. Apparently, when 'nobody' was allowed to be that perfect, Percy took it upon himself to be 'nobody'.

Perseus Jackson was, according to Ron, unfairly gifted with over-the-top good looks. His hair was kind of like Harry's, but instead of sticking out all over the place, it jutted out to one side, as if he was standing on a very windy beach. Percy's eyes were really strange. They were sea-green, with a lighter shade and a darker shade swirling around his irises, and they almost looked like they were _glowing._

Percy made one of those exasperated sounds adults made when they were really irritated with you."Guys, this is Nico di Angelo", he said,"Unfortunately for all of you, he's going to be teaching you too. He's taught me something before, and I have to tell you: beware his monstrous cruelty."

Ron couldn't see the look Nico shot him, but he highly doubted it was a loving one. The Italian (or at least Ron _thought_ he was Italian, what with an Italian name and Italian accent) turned around to face the class."No more questions?" he asked.

When no hands were raised after about half a minute, he nodded."Okay," he said."Now, who knows why Physical Defense is important?"

There were a few hands in the air (Hermione's, of course, the most eager of them all), and Nico pointed at Dean's.

"Well,"said Dean,"we need to learn how to defend ourselves without a wand because, er, because we won't have our wands with us all the time, or..."

"Or?"

"Or we might not, um, know the correct incantation to protect ourselves."

Nico nodded appreciatively, and Percy gave ten points to Gryffindor.

"Well," said Percy,"I think we can all start the lesson by introducing yourselves, of course. You know who we are, so let's start with...you."He pointed someone Ron couldn't see.

"I'm Draco _Malfoy_ ," said, well, Draco Malfoy.

When Percy moved on with nothing more than a "Cool" to the next person (Pansy Parkinson), Draco looked momentarily shocked, causing Ron to muffle a snicker with his hand.

After everyone had introduced themselves, Percy and Nico didn't make them do stretches, like Ron had expected them to. Instead, Nico asked everyone to sit down.

"Now," he said,"stand up." There was a great deal of scuffling as they all stood up.

"Sit down." A little confused by now, the muttering crowd sat down on the floor.

"Stand up", said Nico again, with a barely concealed grin showing on his face.

After five minutes, someone finally asked why they were doing this. It must have been one of the Slytherin girls, thought Ron, because he didn't recognize the voice.

"Well," said Nico."standing up and sitting down is something you do about thirty times a day, everyday, so you should be experts, right?" After a few seconds, Ron realized that he actually expected an answer, so he nodded a bit, along with a few other people."But you're tired, aren't you?"

It suddenly dawned on Ron that yes, he _was_ tired. In light of this new discovery, he nodded again.

"So I'm going to make you repeat this," said Nico, his grin still fighting to come out fully,"until you have perfected the art," He gave a little pause there and raised an eyebrow for emphasis,"of _standing up and sitting down_."

* * *

By the time the hour was up, Ron's legs were ready to be thrown into Azkaban for murdering him, and he groaned a little as he walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"That was actually very smart," gushed Hermione,"I mean, what's the point of doing all sorts of exercise and stuff if you can't even do what you do every day?"

Harry and Ron shot her dirty looks, and she shut her mouth.

 **Important:** Guys, I'm going to write a series of one-shots which will be called Background Noise. They will explain the whole backstory of When The Two Worlds Clashed. All prompts are welcome, and the first one-shot should be up in the next few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this is not an update.

It's just me being a shitty writer with serious commitment issues.

I abandoned this story because real life hit me in the face with a ten ton truck (I actually did get hit by a truck, yeah, but it's been a few months and is not up for discussion).

Also, school was being a whiny, jealous, attention seeking baby with some very good points.

So, this story is NOT abandoned anymore.

But.

Lemme introduce you to this abusive idiot I just met.

Peeps, writers block. Writers block, peeps.

So, I'm going to do something I didn't think I'd have to do for a long, long time.

I am going to edit the crap out of this thing.

So I'll, uh, I'll just go now.

This was just as awkward as I thought it would be.


End file.
